Mãos Frias
by Lina Limao
Summary: Nada que ela fizesse as esquentava. Exceto... :: NaruIno ::


**Título: **Mãos Frias

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Personagem/Casal: NaruIno**

**Set:** Inverno

**Tema:** Mãos

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** Nada que ela fizesse as esquentava. Exceto...

**Avisos: **Nenhum.

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto não é meu, mas ele virá bater na minha porta 8D

**xox**

Um suspiro, um eco, uma fumaça, um frio.

O vazio, o branco, a parede, o céu.

Tudo era tão previsível, tudo era fútil. Nada que valesse a pena lutar.

A garota encolheu-se de frio escorando-se a parede, seu único refugio, parecia ser a única coisa que a acolhia. Ela agarrou com os dedos fins em torno de uma das lascas da parede e suspirou, fazendo o vapor sair de sua boca carnuda, com os lábios arroxeados e trêmulos.

Estava frio, estava escuro.

Ela agarrou-se aos joelhos e tremeu, envolvendo-se na tentativa de se esquentar. Tudo era frio, sempre fora, mas agora era demais. Ela tremeu mais uma vez e soltou um suspiro.

Seus pais haviam morrido, sua vila havia sido destruída.

E ela era covarde demais para sequer sair de casa.

Sua casa, antes cheia de amigas e companheiros de time, com as vozes de seus pais, agora era vazia, com ela. Apenas ela ainda permanecia ali. Só ela.

Perguntava-se quando havia sido tão fraca antes, e percebera que nunca. Ela não era fraca. Sensível, talvez, mas não fraca. Ela era forte. Sempre fora muito forte. Mas estava desabando agora, e sabia que ninguém viria lhe puxar para cima. Morreria atolada em seu próprio mundo, como muitos que tiveram suas famílias mortas.

Ela era só uma garota, afinal.

Não haviam mais flores de enfeite, não haviam mais cores, não havia mais alegria, não haviam mais piadas, não havia mais resmungos, não havia mais calor. Havia ela. Só ela. Nada mais.

Suas mãos, antes quentes, delicadas e bem cuidadas, agora eram frias, ásperas e pálidas, devido a tantos dias sem comer, todas as lágrimas enxugadas e todo o trabalho que teve, todo sangue que espirrou em suas mãos e todas as verdades que ela teve que segurar.

Suas mãos eram fracas, assim como ela. Fraca.

Mesmo depois de uma semana, ninguém havia ido procura-la. Ninguém se importava. Ninguém lhe daria um ombro para chorar. Ninguém. E ela não desejava ver ninguém, mas o fato de nenhum de seus amigos se preocupar a deixou enfezada, ao menos um pouco.

Se ela estivesse em casa, nada teria acontecido.

Se ela estivesse em casa, protegendo seu pai, sua mãe, nada teria acontecido. Mas ser médica, seu hospital, sua ciência, tudo isso sempre veio primeiro. Sempre.

E eles nunca a levantariam.

Os olhos azuis opacos fitavam o chão, tristonhos, molhados e com olheiras profundas. Ela não dormia, ela não comia, ela não bebia, ela não via as cores, ela estava sozinha e ela estava apenas esperando a morte.

Seu nome.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros da cor do sol e abaixou a cabeça, num suspiro alto que ecoou pelo quarto vazio. Ela nem ao menos se lembrava de seu nome. Não sabia mais quem era. E aquilo não importava naquele momento. Ela era sua maior inimiga, ela estava se matando por dentro.

- Ino-chan. – Uma voz macia, cm certo receio lhe chamou. Ela lembrou-se então de seu nome. Ino. Ergueu a cabeça enquanto os olhos se erguiam lentamente. E as cores dele a ofuscaram por alguns segundos. Os olhos azuis, como os dela, mas vivos e brilhantes, os cabelos loiros reluzentes, a pele corada, o uniforme laranja ofuscante contrastando com algumas partes pretas e o olhar curioso.

- Naruto... – Ela o conhecia. Balbuciou seu nome sem querer, e com suas mãos frias, ela o tocou na bochecha e puxou para perto de si. A pele dele era quente, contrário da sua, gelada. E Ino decidiu que queria se esquentar.

As mãos dele, quentes, encontraram-se com as suas, geladas e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Ela o fitou com certo receio e ele lançou-lhe um sorriso largo, que aqueceu seu coração, fazendo suas mãos se aquecerem junto as dele e seu rosto pálido corar.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. – Ele prometeu enquanto ambos se encaravam de pé, com as mãos entrelaçadas. – Eu vou cuidar de você. – Ele prometeu enquanto deixava um brilho passar por seus olhos azuis, que refletiam nos dela, tornando-se num azul da cor do céu. Ela assentiu e cerrou os lábios.

- Obrigada, Naruto. – Murmurou antes de apertar seus dedos na mão dele. Ele sorriu e começou a caminhar com ela, para fora do quarto.

E as mãos de Ino se esquentaram novamente.

_**Xox**_

_Estou tentando descobrir de onde veio essa fic O_O'_

_Juro que não sei como consegui fazer essa NaruIno fofinha, mas eu fiz e ta ai! \o\ _

_Sei que não ta lá muito boa e também confusa, mas, bem, minha cabeça também não é muito boa, então, ta ai. _

_Presente pra Saaah, por que ela sabe que eu adoro ela e que eu adoro dedicar fic's pra ela *-*' _

_Quem disse que tem que ser aniversário pra ganhar fics, Sah? XP espero que tenha gostado ^^' _


End file.
